visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
SuG
SuG is a band formed in 2006. The band has released one EP and several singles, and was signed to Indie PSC, a subdivision of PS Company, before going major with PONY CANYON in early 2010. The name "SuG" is derived from the transliteration of the English word "thug", written in Japanese as Sagu (サグ). The name is then simplified to the slightly more romantic "Sug". History Vocalist Takeru and guitarists Masato and Yuji had previously performed in a band called Travel. After Travel disbanded, they joined with AmeriA's bassist, Shouta, to form Sug in October 2006. The drummer Mitsuru then joined in November of the same year. Shouta left the band in February and was replaced by Chiyu on bass. Their first release was "7th Breeze" on the compilation album Cannonball Vol. 03. The band signed to the visual-kei label PS Company, and in August 2007, the band released their first single, "Scheat". Months after the release of their first single, Sug released their first EP entitled Love Scream Party. To promote their music outside of Japan, Sug performed at "J-Rock Invasion" in Germany alongsideKagrra, Kra, Alice Nine and Screw--all of whom are also signed to CLJ Records, a German label. Mitsuru left Sug after their live on May 9, 2009. It is supposed that Mitsuru left citing creative differences to the remaining band members. Their support drummer at the time, Shinpei, became a full-time member of the band after Mitsuru's departure. Following the announcement of their single "Gr8 Story," SuG announced their move onto major label PS Company during the live event called "SuG Fes 2009 Alternative POP Show ~ Vol.6" on November 30, 2009. "Gr8 Story" was released through Pony Canyon, and the title track was used as the ending song for the popular TV Tokyo anime Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn! According to the band, the song is "rather punkish", yet with a catchy tune and an "easy-listening appeal". Their second studio album and their first album through Pony Canyon, Tokyo Muzical Hotel, was released on March 9, 2010. Members * 武瑠 (Takeru) – Vocals → Dizzy×Glow → TRAVEL → SuG * masato – Guitar → TRAVEL → SuG * Yuji – Guitar → TRAVEL → SuG * Chiyu – Bass (2007.02 - present) → LUSIA → Arc → ナナ → SuG * Shinpei – Drums (2009.09.03 - present), Support Drums (2009.06.01 - 2009.09.03) → シリウス → 胡蝶ノ夢 → Seciliaルナ → SuG Former members * MITSURU – Drums (2006.11 - 2009.05.09) → Retina → SuG * [[渉歌 |'渉歌' (Shouta)]] – Bass (2006.10 - 2007.02) → AmeriA → Sug Discography Albums & EPs= ScreamParty.jpg|'I SCREAM PARTY' EP (2007.12.19) Noizstar.jpg|'n0iZ stAr' full-length (2008.05.14) Punkitsch.jpg|'Punkitsch' EP (2008.09.03) tokyomuzicalhotel.jpg|TOKYO MUZiCAL HOTEL 2010.03.09 |-|Singles= Scheat.jpg|2007.08.01 Scheat Yumegiwa.jpg|2007.09.02 夢際ダウナー (Yumegiwa Downer) Alterna.jpg|2007.09.05 Alterna. Tricolour.jpg|2008.12.03 虜ロォルカラァ (Toriko Roll-Caller) 39galexy.jpg|2009.04.15 39GalaxyZ Life2die.jpg|2009.10.14 Life♥2Die Pinkmasquirade.jpg|2009.11.18 P!NK masquerade Gr8story.jpg|2010.01.27 gr8 story Koakumasparkling.jpg|2010.06.30 小悪魔Sparkling * 2010.09.01 R.P.G rockin playing game~ * 2011.01.12 Crazy Bunny Coaster * 2011.06.15 ☆Gimme Gimme☆ (☆ギミギミ☆) * 2011.10.26 Toy Soldier * 2012.02.01 不完全Beautyfool Days (Fukanzen Beautyfool Days) Mini-Albums * 2007.12.19 I SCREAM PARTY * 2008.09.03 Punkitsch Albums * 2011.03.09 Thrill Ride Pirates * 2012.04.25 Lollipop Kingdom Omnibus Albums Cannonball.jpg|2007.02.02 CANNON BALL Vol.3 DVD * 2009.06.17 ブートロック☆ラブ * 2009.??.?? MEMORIAL DVD * 2009.04.15 Peace&Smile Carnival * 2009.06.24 西寺実 Presents HARDなYAON 2009 External links * Official website * Official MySpace Official blogs * Takeru * Masato * Chiyu * Yuji * Shinpei Official Twitters *Takeru Gallery SUg-1-1.jpg Category:Major